Bigweld
Bigweld is a supporting character in Robots. He is voiced by Mel Brooks. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Bigweld is a large, shiny robot with brown eyes. He has a round, spherical body with a small head on top, and two large arms. He also sports a metal, tuxedo-like covering which hides the upper half of his body. His lower half is plain and does not have legs; he gets around simply by rolling. Personality Bigweld is the head of Bigweld Industries before Ratchet takes over, and becomes the leader once again after Ratchet's downfall. His two catchphrases are "See a need, fill a need" and "You can shine, no matter what you're made of". He believes that any robot can come up with good ideas, and keeps his factory doors open for aspiring young inventors (such as Rodney, who idolizes him) to show him those ideas. In his television show, Bigweld shows the viewers around Bigweld Industries and explains how the inventing process works. He also encourages robots everywhere to believe in themselves. Bigweld's show inspires Rodney to invent the Wonderbot and go to Robot City. Bigweld is also an inventor himself, and spends his spare time setting up elaborate systems of dominoes. When triggered, these dominoes are frequently shown turning switches, activating machinery, and forming designs. However, after Ratchet took over Bigweld Industries, Bigweld went into hiding in his mansion, leaving many robots to believe he was gone. When Rodney and Cappy finally found him, he urged Rodney to give up and go home. Bigweld had lost his fighting spirit, and become a cranky old hermit whose only interest was playing with dominoes. Bigweld later came out of his mansion, and joined Rodney, Cappy, and The Rusties in fighting back against Ratchet's evil plan. During this time he seems to return Aunt Fanny's feelings. After Ratchet and Madame Gasket were overthrown, he returned Bigweld Industries to its former glory. He was also extremely grateful to Rodney, and in addition to supplying his father with enough spare parts to keep him alive and well, decides to make Rodney his eventual successor as head of Bigweld industries. Gallery bigweldshow.jpg|Bigweld, as seen in his television show imagesCAKCBL4O.jpg|A Bigweld parade float Bigweld001.JPG|Bigweld's image, created when Rodney sets off a chain of dominos in his mansion Bigweld002.jpg|Bigweld meets Rodney and Cappy robots11.jpg Bigweld003.jpg|Bigweld, alone in his mansion 09.jpg|Bigweld firing Ratchet Untitledrdhfk.png|Bigweld meets Herb Copperbottom 6af9adbdd37a939e370e4645f31537a6.jpg|An image used in promotional art for the movie Bigweld Industries.jpg|Giant Bigweld hqdefault.jpg|Bigweld Rolling Around Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Robots Category:Robots Characters